Look But Don't Touch (Onesided DaveXReaderXGamzee)
by Pen of Rage
Summary: Gamzee isn't very happy with the way Dave Strider is looking at his Matesprit. What better way to teach the Strider a lesson then to show him exactly what he could never have? Chapter 1 Triggers include: Feelings and sloppy Makeouts Chapter 2 Triggers include: Forced!voyeurism Lemon Reader Insert Onesided!DaveXReader ReaderXGamzee Art Trade with The.Burlesque.Mistress.92
1. Little bit of Backstory

**(Your POV)**

The bookstore was nearly empty and if you were being honest you'd admit that you didn't really care for many of the titles—most being meant for those with romantic novel addictions or a horror fetish. The café, however, never failed to make you smile. Creative names for overly expensive drinks were all well and good; but it was the food that really made you keep coming back.

"It's so ironic." You responded in time with Dave, knowing him well enough to know that he was going to call the irony on the fact ingredients were listed on the 'mystery meat' successfully taking the 'mystery' away. You laughed at the fact while only a small mouth twitch was Dave's response. This small change, you had learned, was probably the closest thing to a smile that you would ever see on the younger Strider.

"You know what's even more ironic?" He asked after your laughter faded, light flickering off his dark shades. With the same smile on your face your best friend must have been accustomed to by now you shook your head, asking him what could be more ironic. "Falling for your best friend." The smile on your face instantly dropped, eyes focused 100% on finding some answer to the sudden confession. He… there was no way. You had been best friends with Dave for years and you'd by lying if you said you hadn't thought about being more—but you had a matesprit. Confusion must have been prominent on your face and with a little nod you gestured behind you.

"Oh." You sighed in relief, seeing John Egbert and Karkat Vantas. You knew that they had been friends for a long time, almost as long as you had known Dave. As of a week ago their relationship had taken a more red turn, much to nobodies surprise. It was obvious they were head over heels for each other but John had just been too dense to actually see it. Some people just can't see what's right in front of them.

**(Dave's POV)**

She was too dense to actually see it. If it had been anyone else, the irony of this situation would have just been too much… but… when it came to (Name), it seemed like nothing I did was enough. She giggled a little at seeing Karkat and John, causing every curve of her body to bounce just a bit and her soft (hair color) locks to dance; the kind of sight that made songs worth singing and wars worth fighting. Her hand was placed over her mouth just slightly, in an attempt to block out most of the noise slipping from her mouth.

I wished she wouldn't do that, no matter if the volume of her joy bothered someone around them or not—and who would it bother? Who _could_ it bother? My muse should be allowed to laugh whenever she wanted. I wanted to hear her laughter, see the smile on those soft lips painted with pomegranate chopstick… I, the one and only Dave Strider, had been shooting hearts at (Name) since the day I met her. How could I not?

I considered telling her countless times, laying everything out in the open without an ace up my sleeve. Somewhere I knew, deep down, I could never risk it. Males, females, humans, and trolls might not be able to resist a Strider's appeal but there was only one of _her_ and so far she had yet to give into my charms. Should she turn me down and I lose her… well, I wasn't willing to take the chance. Then there was the other problem, the problem that made me sure she reject me before I even got the words out.

"They're too cute!" She was seeing someone else. A girl like her was bound to attract other attention but why did it have to attract the attention of—a soft push moved me out of the way just as (Name) turned. "Dave, why didn't—Hmm!" (Name)'s lips were captured without hesitation and the instant those (eye color) orbs met purple they closed and the kiss deepened. The intruder wasted no time snaking his hands around her body, purple and yellow now blazing at me, daring me to try something.

I could feel the hate beginning to boil inside of my stomach as I was forced to see that stupid fucking clown nipping at her bottom lip, eyes firmly planted on me with an endless smirk. His hand moved to her lower back, slipping under the hem of her jeans to caress hidden skin. Almost instantly she broke the kiss, pulling away. "Gamzee!" Her face was a burning red at the action suddenly sprung on her. The way she said his name made my stomach churn. _Dave_ would have sounded so much better.

"Sorry lil' mama." He chuckled, pulling her to him again. "Just wanted me a sample of the sweetest thing in the motherfuckin' café." I couldn't take much more of this.

**Gamzee's POV**

That motherfucker thought he could stare at your matesprit with those lustful gazes without anyone noticing? Blasphemous brother had another thing comin'. I had meant to surprise her with a soft embrace but seeing him with her left a bad taste in my mouth… I knew just the thing to fix it. Had to make sure he knew this little miracle was off limits. Make _damn_ sure he knew. It wasn't much of a surprise when she gasped out my name, her face as flushed as I felt for her.

"Sorry lil mama." She couldn't be close enough. Taking in her scent I rested my lips only centimeters from her neck, tongue flicking out lightly with every word. "Just wanted me a sample of the sweetest thing in the motherfuckin' café." I could practically smell the arousal on her, or maybe that was motherfuckin' mine. I could taste it on her skin… it tasted so motherfuckin' good on her. She laughed, her voice sparkling more than miracles as she pulled me back just a bit. That was a no go, there was no way I was going to be off this little miracle in the presence of _Dave Strider_. I pushed myself back onto the side of her neck, softly licking a tender spot I knew would speed up her hemopumper.

"G-Gamzee!" She squeaked as my sharp fangs ran across the soft skin. "Gamzee! People can see us!" Hmm. Not a bad idea. I stopped my advances on my little miracle, pulling back with a wide grin—the best of ideas now in my think pan. She grinned back at me, even though she didn't up and know why, but it vanished quickly. "Dave wait!" My own smile flickered as she called his name. Making up some stupid ass excuse he didn't even look back, saying he would see her later. That's one thing he could motherfuckin' guarantee.


	2. Lemon

"Gamzee?" You called. You had just finished taking a shower and you could have sworn you left your clothes on the bathroom counter but upon rinsing off you noticed that only your towel was there. It wouldn't be the first time you misplaced something however, and Gamzee wasn't responding so you took a chance, attempting to sneak down the hallway without alerting the troll who shared the dwelling. Sneaking into the bedroom was fairly easy and at no sign of him you opened your drawer to grab some underwear. After setting them on the desk you started towards your closet. A chuckle made you nearly shoot through the roof before turning to see Gamzee in the doorway, drinking in your form.

"Gamzee Makara, did you take my clothes?"

"You're wearing too much already, lil' mama." So he _was_ the culprit but even after knowing this you couldn't help the slight rush of your heart as his eyes focused back on you, a feral and hungry look deep inside. Your mouth opened just a little as he started towards you.

"Gamzee, no." You said seriously, trying to have some resolve. "I have to meet up with Dave. We didn't get to hang out earlier because _you_ showed up." Gamzee was already on you, not touching you but wedging you between him and the wall. What you didn't expect was the smile to drop off his face and the animalistic look to intensify.

"Would you prefer to spend your time with him?" You blinked at the rather blunt question but before you could get an answer out a hand brushed the inside of your thigh. "Or me?"

"I-I already promised I—" Your voice wasn't nearly as strong as you had hoped for, turning into a moan at the touch.

"Then break it." With that his mouth descended on yours and in one fluid motion the towel was ripped away from your body. His tongue took advantage of the rush of cold and gasp, pushing his tongue inside of you. Both of your hands instantly tangled in his hair; the feelings he had riled up inside you earlier came back with full force as he mapped out every piece of your mouth, paint smearing from the bruising force of the kiss. You broke the kiss, lungs burning for air only to have that breath instantly taken from you as hit bit down on the sensitive spot he seemed to automatically find.

"Ah!" The sharp cry of surprise turned into a moan as he nibbled and sucked, hands making their way up your stomach then back down your hips—teasing you with every feather light touch only to turn aggressive at the next. Your hands curled in his hair, gently scratching his scalp before tightening over the base of his horns.

"I can smell the need on you, sis." His breath tickling your ear now, knowing just how to make you melt under his touch. "You want your motherfuckin' clown to take you, don't you?" Dave was just going to have to either wait for you or go to the movie himself. You hated leaving him hanging but at this point, only Gamzee was on your mind.

"Yes!" You mewed under him as his hands finally made their way to your bare breasts. He smiled, you could feel it on your skin as his lips curled upwards.

"Do you want to move to your sleepin' pad?" His tongue began to lick its way to your left breast as he roughly tugged at the other. "Or should I pail you against the motherfuckin' wall?" You could no longer form coherent words as he slipped his hand to your lower lips, leaving a feather touch that shook you to your core. It never failed to amaze you how little it took from Gamzee to get you to submit completely. He chuckled at your lack of answer. "Maybe I'll do both then." There was a small clacking sound which caused you to look towards the source; the closet.

"What…?" It wasn't unheard of to have Gamzee stack juggling pins on top of each other just to see how long the miracles lasted and Gamzee didn't seem to be in the mood for any distractions.

"Best be up and payin' attention, lil' mama." A cold digit was pushed inside without warning and you were one hundred percent back on him. The familiar sound of light clicking resonating from within Gamzee took your mind off whatever had fallen in the closet. He loved seeing you so needy and wanting for his touches—for him. The only thing he regretted at this point was that he had to stop his touches and removed his shirt; knowing all too well that once you started if it wasn't off you would rip it off; he wanted to be the only thing you could use to keep grounded.

The moaning protest that came from you at the loss of his finger was enough to convince him to nearly rip it himself. The instant it landed a forceful growl escaped from his throat and he lifted your hips up. The same instant your legs wrapping around him as began to grind his hips against yours, pushing you gently into the wall. His hips circled, making sure to provide the most friction possible and the chirping and clicking became more prevalent with every moan and gasp you made.

He was loving every sound he was able to pull from your lips. Holding your hips still, he prevented you from grinding back into him, he—and he alone, was going to be the one who got you off. He craved the way your face was burning with the brightest red as he shamelessly teased your skin, the chirping increasing with his own arousal. It was a distinct noise that was meant for his matesprit; for you. A small wet area had begun to grow on his pants as he moved, a little more of you on him with each second of contact he granted you. If he continued this way he could draw it out for hours, every minute of it spent craving him more than the last as he denied your rapture.

"Gamzee…" You moaned as his hips rubbed against you, pretending to not hear you. "Gamzee." He smirked, watching the need build up in you with ever teasing thrust. "GAM—" Your angry protest at being ignored was swallowed as his lips captured yours in another animalistic kiss, sharp teeth nipping at you. You prayed he wouldn't keep this up much longer, it was too much. Too long already…

"What is it baby girl?" He chuckled, as he broke the kiss, leaving you a breathless mess only to thrust his clothed form onto you again.

"Gamzee please. Please don't make me wait… I-I can't…" Your breath hitched as another second of temporary relief came from his contact.

"You want me that bad lil' mama?"

"Yes!" You had meant it to be somewhat stable but the instant you opened your mouth his hips moved against your. "God, please Gamzee!" A fire that started in your lower body now spread across your skin, hitting every nerve as it went, and your need for him close blurring your vision at this point. "I need you, please!" You might not have enjoyed begging, but for him… you would practically pray to him. One more thrust and he lifted you, thinking he was going to pull his pants you let out a semi-steady sigh—only to scream half way though. Your legs now rested on either side of his head, back still to the wall, and hands attempting to steady yourself on his horns as your flesh met his mouth.

The same sinful tongue that had begun this by attacking your sweet spot now found new territory between your legs. You shuttered and instinctively tried to buck your hips, only to be prevented from moving as his hand held you flush against the wall. He began to suck and lap at your most intimate skin, making no attempt to hide his own moaning at the enjoyment of the action. You could have thanked god nobody was around to hear, if you could compose any thoughts other than: Gamzee, please, god, fuck, and yes. You were losing yourself, unable to keep from shaking and panting under the assault of his mouth and his voice.

Every taste was his. With every lick he marked more and more of his territory, more of you. He was the only one able to do this, able to make you beg, because _you _were_ his_. He could feel the pleasure radiate off of you as you tightened your grip on his horns—small nails attempting to cut the hardened surface they could never penetrate. He was so careful with his fangs, so very careful as he took your jewel in his mouth. He knew it was too much, that you wouldn't be able to last much longer. His eyes focused on you, watching you come undone for him.

Your toes curled, mouth open just enough to call out his name as the fire and light consumed you, shaking in his embrace and under his touch. Your nearly white knuckles stood out all the more against the vibrantly orange horns and your breath hitched numerous times as you came down from your high. Once back to reality you were again lower, hips almost together with Gamzee's and a smooth, wet, and cold sensation lapped at your inner thigh.

Making sure to hold you just out of reach with his tenta-bulge, he nuzzled into your neck. His breath came out hot as he moaned against your skin, once again ready to make you shiver with pleasure. It was thin at the start and would often double back with ever lash, leaving a translucent purple smear on the used skin. Closer to the base it became ribbed, able to collapse on itself and be drawn into his body when he wasn't aroused. Around you it was always out, always needy.

"You ready for me, lil' mama?" Hooking your legs behind him, he moved forward. Seeking your warmth and heat he began to slid inside of you. It wasn't the first time you had done this, but you had to adjust—his size too much to take all at once. He took it slow, inch by inch; making sure you could feel every seemingly random lash of his bulge.

"G-Gamzee…" Four inches in and he had to pause, not to tease you, but to steady himself. The way you moaned with him inside of you almost caused him to slam into you without hesitation. Instead his own body shook, holding back the primal urge to cum as soon as possible. Seven inches in and you began to make the most pathetic noises. They only intensified as the first few inches curled and curved backwards, doubling the tips thickness while ensuring he could feed more into you.

"Motherfuck… Lil' mama… you're so hot inside." Another few inches… he was almost all the way inside and you could feel him twisting, thrashing, curling, moving! He started to pull out, afraid of hurting you by going to deeply. Unwilling to lose the sensation, you tightened your legs and pulled him all the way into you, forcing as much of the ribbed portion inside of you that you could. He inhaled sharply at being so deep inside of you. "A-Are you—"

"Move, please move Gamzee! I can't! I need it, please!" The chuckle he gave in response was something you could feel in your very core. Slow at first, careful to bring you as much pleasure as possible with each motion he moved out just a few inches then back in. Your moaning and begging encouraged him to go just a bit faster with every thrust. Both hands clawed at his back, leaving small trails of agitated gray.

"You like this… don't you, baby girl?" He spoke one or two words between his thrusts and as they got faster so did the movement inside you. It flicked along your walls, dipping and bending to hit every area it could reach.

"Yes! God, yes!" You cried out as he moved rhythmically against you, occasionally bringing you too far out and tapping you back to the wall with soft thuds.

"How does it feel?"

"It feels so good Gamzee! Please!" His thrusts now picked up even more speed. Using his hands to pull and push you only increased the friction and pleasure.

"Who made you all up and feel so motherfuckin' good?" His voice growled the question in an uneven manner; thrusts now sporadic and capricious much like the troll delivering them.

"Y-You!" You cried out, close to losing the heat in your lower gut. He stopped completely, causing you to cry out at him. You were so close! Just a little more! You attempted to get yourself off by trusting onto him, only to have him hold you back with a firm grip. "Gamzee, please! I just—I'm so close—please!" You were begging, pleading, crying for one more thrust. Just one! Any friction! Nearly sobbing from the loss, you struggled for another touch.

"Who do you belong to?" You made another pathetic attempt to thrust up to him, only to be stopped with a sharp snarl. "I asked who you motherfuckin' belong to, (Name)!" The words resonated within as you attempted to rut against him a final time before calling out his name.

"You! God, Gamzee! It's you!" You called out, voice louder than you meant it to be. "I'm yours! Please, please! Fuck! Please let me finish!" You couldn't take it. You needed it so badly you could hardly breathe. With a triumphant smirk he resumed his harsh thrusts. Only a moment had passed before you began to tighten around him. Placing one hand on your chin, he made it so you couldn't look away; made it so you had to look him in the eye.

"I wanna watch you cum lil' mama. I wanna motherfuckin' see your face when you hit those miracles." Your hands dug into his shoulders, unable to even attempt to move them as you constricted around his thrashing bulge, squeezing it with a tension that made Gamzee moan into you.

Holding back his own genetic material was difficult at this point but he wasn't finished. Moving quickly, before you had even come down from your high you were on your stomach and facing the closet. He positioned himself, carefully without removing a significant amount of his bulge, behind you and resumed his previous activities. Your hands dug into the soft carpet as he slammed into you from behind—no longer worried about stretching you too much he began to get rougher.

He loved it when he was inside of you like this! When you were shuttering and moaning, hardly able to speak at all from the amount of pleasure he was shoving into your core. It made it all the sweeter that he felt he could take anything in the world but all he wanted was to fuck you until you couldn't move. You couldn't even say his full name anymore, just moaned little syllables and noises of bliss. Despite his own highblood stamina, he couldn't hold out forever. He wanted to make you cum at least once more around him before he gave into his own pleasure.

"Gam… yes…" Small moans and mewls were the only thing able to escape your body. "H-Harder…Ah!" He slammed into you with renewed vigor, brutally obeying your commands. "S… good… yes… I… I…" You couldn't even properly say it but he knew. His claws, disconnected from his mind, dug into your sides causing you to cry in ecstasy and agony as you greedily pulled him inside of you.

"(N-Name)! Oh mother—motherfuck!" He came hard inside of you, filling you with the cool and sticky purple that looks so good dribbling out of you. Your insides milked him, pulling out every last drop of the overwhelming purple fluid before your arms gave you and you collapsed on the carpet with a soft "squish". Gamzee lay beside your trembling form, wrapping his arms around you to pull you onto him. Somehow he still managed a chuckle as his bulge slipped back inside its sheath. "Did you enjoy the ride, lil mama?" All you could do was hold onto him softly as feeling slowly returned to your form. Your voice, however, was spent.

"…" All you could do was look at him as he softly kissed your used lips, gingerly wrapping your arms back around him as he stood. You couldn't help but look away, embarrassed as his color slid down your legs.

"Mmm… Motherfuckin' beautiful." Carefully he carried you up the steps and back to the bathroom. Filling the tub with warm water slipped you into it, gently washing off some of his color. With a small honk he looked at you. "Up and forgot your motherfuckin' clothes. I'll be right back lil' mama, don't you go anywhere." You gave him a seriously skeptical look at the comment, causing him to chuckle and honk again.

Walking into the bedroom he spotted the clothing that you had left on the dresser. Scooping them up with one hand he opened the closet door only to have something -or rather-someone hit the ground. _Dave Strider_, void of his sunglasses, gagged and tied to a chair, had crashed to the floor. Gamzee took a moment to look over him, eyes landing on the front of his jeans covered in translucent white, still semi-hard from the second display.

"You enjoy the show motherfucker?" Growling Gamzee knelt next to the thrashing Strider, pinning his head to the floor with one hand, face only a few inches from his. "(Name) is _my motherfuckin' matesprit_. That's the kind of wicked miracles _I_ get to do to her, not _you_."

"…" The glare Dave shot Gamzee only gave him more cause to smirk.

"If you have to look at my lil' mama I can't stop you short of cutting those red eyes out of your motherfuckin' skull…" Gamzee growled, having contemplated doing it once or twice. "But she's _mine_. Whenever you wanna hang with that sweet sister you remember that she up and cries out _my_ name. You understand me my blasphemous brother?"

"…" An idea seemed to come to Dave's head. He could tell (Name)! He could tell her and she would never want to speak to Gamzee again! Sharp, razor like teeth gleamed in the low light and yellow eyes stared at the Stride, almost as if he knew what Dave was thinking.

"You can go tell (Name) that I put you here and you came all of yourself at the thought of pailin' her or you can take my advice and motherfuckin' leave." The ropes were easily cut with his claws and the gag removed soon after. Dave was about to say something when a small, weak call for Gamzee came from the upstairs. "You best be leavin' if you don't want to get caught brother, (Name) and I have a long motherfuckin' night ahead. Don't expect her to call you tomorrow." It took only a moment for the Strider to realize that Gamzee's bulge had begun to slip out, already half way to full length. "Looks like just talking about that lil' mama woke the motherfucker up."


End file.
